What Could Happen?
by silly-little-me
Summary: Hey, this is my first fan fic. So please go easy on me. Be honest and nice. Ok, this story is about me and my friends meeting up with Inuyasha and the gang one day at the local park. This story records exactly what could happen hen the two groups meet. Ho
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: Me: **Hehehe….I own Inuyasha! I own him! I OWN INUYASHA! **tap on sholder** oh, hi Amanda.  
**Amanda:** You do not own Inuyasha.  
**Me:** YES I DO!  
**Amanda**: No, you don't. Gives stern glare Me: Ugh, fine, maybe I DON'T own Inuyasha, but I will soon! Oh yes….. Very soon….. **evil little smile spreads acrost face**

**What Could Happen?**

Introduction: Hey, this is my first fan fic. So please go easy on me. Be honest and nice. Thanks so much! Ok, this story is about me and my friends meeting up with Inuyasha and the gang one day at the park behind my house. This story records exactly what could happen when the two groups meet. Hope you like!

**Chapter 1: The Encounter.**

One fine spring day during spring vacation, me and Alexa and Heather where walking harmlessly around when we run into Inuyasha and the gang at the local park. They where coming down the path and looked as though they where transported here in the middle of battling a demon. They also looked as though they had no clue where they where or how they had gotten here.

"OMG, IT'S INUYASHA! OMG I WANNA PET HIS EARS!" I run up and start petting Inuyasha's ears. " OOOOOO, THERE SO SOFT!"

"WHAT THE HELL! Who is this girl? Get her off me!" he yells. Alexa's laughing hysterically and Heather walks up to Kagome and introduces us.

"Hi, I'm Heather, this is Alexa (points to Alexa who is still laughing) and the one who just attacked Inuyasha…… well….. that's Taylor. She's kinda weird and psychotic right now. She's always like this, but sometimes she gets calm." Heather said in her most respectable voice, but you could tell she was super hyper as well.

"Hi, I'm Kagome" replies Kagome, a little freaked out. "this is Sango, Miruko, Shippou and Kelala."

"Yeah, we know who you are, Sesshomaru doesn't happen to be with you, is he?" Heather asked with a glimmer of hope. She'd in love with Sesshomaru.  
"No, he's not" angrily replies Inuyasha, who has finally broken away from my grasp. "Crazed witch" he mumbles.

"YAY! The gay child molester's not here! YAY!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "OW!" I receive a sharp kick from Heather. Alexa (who has stopped laughing by now) is nodding in agreement and the others are staring at me. "What? You all know he is!" I say in response to their stairs and receive another painfully-annoying kick from Heather.  
Miruko walks up to Alexa and before he gets a chance to ask his signature question she goes into one of her super cool karate poses. "Don't even think about it, you perverted monk." Startled and disappointed, Miruko hangs his head and walks away.  
I burst out laughing. "YEAH ALEXA! YOU TELL HIM!" I shout. "What, you know I hate the male species." she calmly replies. I run over and pick up Shippou. "HEY!" he yells. "PUT ME DOWN!" I ignore him and run back to Alexa. "Not even little Shippou!" I ask. I have a real soft spot for him, Kelala too.

"You know what I mean, Taylor," she replies coolly, "Shippo's a great KID." she says, emphasizing kid. By this point I have dropped Shippou and was no longer listening, but petting Kelala. "AWWWWWWWW…..CUITE LITTLE KITTY!" I coo. "SO PRETTY… OW! She bit me!

"Forget I said anything." Alexa said, shaking her head. Everyone else was just staring.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey, thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2:

"So, how did you guys get here?" I asked the gang as I sipped my cappuccino. We had gone to Caribou Coffee to discuss what had happened and what we where going to do next.

"Well, we where fighting a demon-" Sango started. "I ALMOST HAD 'EM! I WAS THIS CLOSE!"Inuyasha interrupted. I nodded and turned to Sango. "Please continue." I said. "Ok, well, we where fighting a demon and suddenly we where transported here and that's where you found us." She explained.

"Ahhhhhhhh ……. I see." Said Alexa.

"Why don't you guys stay with us till we figure out how to send you back?" Heather said giddily. "Hehehe, maybe Sesshomaru will show up by then…." she giggled softly to herself.

"Heather, he's a gay child molester who wears a dress and make-up." I explained "OW!" I said as she kicked me, yet again.

"HE IS NOT!" she yells. People are starting to stare at us.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! " Kagomea cuts in before we get into a huge fight on the matter. We look at her, the subject completely forgotten, for now. "You guys can show us around your town for a while then we can figure out how to get back, assuming we want to return home." she continues. "Oh! This will be so much fun! I've always wondered what the future was like….. And in America too!"

"Ok, but first lets go to the mall, I don't think you guys could get by in cloths like that, Kagome maybe, but the rest of you certainly not!" Alexa remarks. "Hmmmm…… That might be a little hard for Shippou, but I think he will be fine like this, he looks like a little kid so no one will question what he's wearing." I say thoughtfully, finished with my cappuccino, I signal the waiter person for another one and the bill. ("That'll be her 3rd," heather whispered to Sango and Kagome. "She's going to be really hyper in 20 minutes.")


	3. Hyper!

**Chapter 3:**

**ME:** OMG, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Heather:** I told you she'd behyper.

**Sango: **I see what you mean.

**Kagome: **nodes

**Miruko:** Heather! Will you bare my children?

**Heather:** slaps Miruko In you're dreams!


	4. Random Song Time!

**Chapter 4:**

**ME:** Hi everybody, welcome to random song time. I would like to thank KazerDragon for this song. The full theme song for Feudal Friends. Here we are, enjoy!

* * *

So no one told you life was gonna be this way. 

Your killing anything that gets that gets in the way.

Its like there is always blood around you.

But when your feeling guilty you'll know you get that way!

I'll be there for you (When it starts to rain blood).

I'll be there for you (When I'm done cutting the meat up).

I'll be there for you ('Cause Your killing with me).

Your up at 6 am to slay demons in the town.

You tripped on the stone and stubbed your toe.

You curse and the old ladies look at you.

But you continue on because you know they'll be abused at night.

I'll be there for you (When it starts to rain blood).

I'll be there for you (When I'm done cutting the meat up).

I'll be there for you ('Cause Your killing with me).

No one ever cared.

They just want the job done

Only when I save their live will they notice

Someday I'll let them die and I will laugh.

But you'll be there with me laughing and singing sweet freedom with me

Its like there is always blood around you.

But when your feeling guilty you'll know you get that way!

I'll be there for you (When it starts to rain blood).

I'll be there for you (When I'm done cutting the meat up)

I'll be there for you ('Cause Your killing with me).

I'll be there for you.

I'll be there for you.

I'll be there for you (And we'll kill demons too)

* * *

Thanks for reading! See you next time!

* * *

© The song used in this chapter is copyrighted by KazerDragon. Do not use without permission. 


	5. The Mall

**Authors Note:** Hi everybody! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I got the song in my last chapter form KazerDragon. I did ask permission so you can't yell at me. Check her out, she has some great stories! My personal favorites are "Things you don't expect to see on Inuyasha" and "Inuyasha meets Survivor" 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ow!" says Miruko, rubbing the red slap mark on his cheek. "Serves you right, you pervert! I love Sesshomaru!"

"I still don't see why-" I start, but seeing the look Heather has on her face, I decide not to say anything. "I'll shut-up now."

"We're here!" Heather yells. "Yay!"

"Ok, Sango, Kagome, you're outfits are a little more…. Modern shall I say? I don't think you'll cause a scene. Miruko and Inuyasha….. You're a different story. "Alexa says, taking charge. (She's good at that, a natural leader.) "As much as I hate these stores, we should probably go to American Eagle or Aeropostale first, they have a lot of cloths for guys, there, some for girls too. We can get everything done if just a few stops."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" I say.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!" exclaims Kagome.

20 minutes and a huge argument over who looks better in red, Inuyasha or Miruko, we walked out of the mall, with the purchase. Kagome in a jean mini-skirt, pink tank-top that says Aeropostale across the chest in shiny letters, and a jean jacket; Sango in jeans and a cutie little t-shirt, also from Aeropostale ; Miruko in jeans and a black t-shirt and Inuyasha in jeans and a red t-shirt with the American Eagle logo on it. We looked like a normal group of teenagers except for Inuyashas ears and long hair.

"Hey, you guys look pretty good….." Heather comments. And with that, we where off!

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry that was a short one, a lot of my upcomeing chapters are going to be short. im not sure if I'm going to add the next few chapters... i post # 6, then tell me what you think. thanks everyone! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"So now where are we going?" Inuyasha asks.

"Crazy!" I yell as I skip down the sidewalk.

"We're going to get the rest of the group." Alexa explains. "Sunday, Bryan, Chad and Ron. You'll like them, they can be crazy and hyper like those two sometimes." points at me and Heather "we could probably bring you to meet some other people, but they don't like you're show very much and I'm not sure they would welcome you're arrival."

"ah…. that's another thing I've been meaning to ask," says Sango, "how do you know of us and what's this 'Show' you speak of?"

"OH! I WANNA ANSWER THIS ONE!" I yell. "Ok, there's this show on Adult Swim called INUYASHA and it's all about you guys and your adventures!" I say kinda sing-songy.

"Ok," says Sango, "but what is a show?

"OH! I WANNA EXPLAIN THIS ONE TOO!" I yell. "A show is pretty much a bunch of people acting out a performance, like a play….. Only its taped…… get it?" I ask.

"Yeah….. I guess….. Oh, it it like that TV thing Kagome was telling us about?"

"Yeah, only TV is broken up into a bunch of different shows."

"Oh, ok, I'm still a little confused, but that's ok,"

"Sometimes it's good to be confused." I yell and collapse on the ground.

* * *

**Authors Note:** HA! Lets see what will happen... 


End file.
